


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by Lostpyratgirl



Series: Drinking Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bad Ass Nicole, F/F, Possible Trigger Warning for Homophobic language, drunk waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostpyratgirl/pseuds/Lostpyratgirl
Summary: Nicole meets a drunken Waverly and she helps her out.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Drinking Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read TAGS. There is some mild violence, and Homophobic langue as well that might trigger some people.  
> Just a Lil one shot to help with writer's block. All Mistakes are my own.

The club was full of people, causing the temperature on the dance floor to keep rising from all the bodies so close to each other.

“ I need some air!” Nicole said pointing towards the front door.

“ Do you want us to come with you?” The tall blonde leaned over asking the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

Nicole looked back at Eliza and Dolls as they still danced. Eliza looked somewhere between Victoria’s Secret model and assassin in that form-fitting, shiny, black leather dress she had on. Dolls, on the other hand, was well past drunk at this rate. The normally reserved man had lost his air of mystery and seriousness after the third round of shots. Now he was all grin and laughter standing there flinging his limbs every which way. Nicole would be hard-pressed to say he was dancing, in his dark washed jeans and white v neck t-shirt, green bomber jacket, long-forgotten at their table.

“Nah, I think I will be fine. You have your hands full enough with ‘tall, dark, and not mysterious’ here as it is Eliza. Thanks though." Nicole answered with a smile before heading over to their table to grab her own jacket and then headed outside.

The cold night air felt good as it hit Nicole’s lungs. It was almost deafening how quiet it was out here versus inside where the music seemed to thump so loudly, she could literally feel it. Nicole leaned up against the wall with one foot bracing her up as she laid her head back, and closed her eyes.

“Do you have a light?” the smaller woman’s voice caught Nicole off guard. She had heard the door, but she thought nothing of it, after all, it was almost two in the morning people were bound to be leaving.

“ Sorry darling gave up smoking couple years back" she responded smiling as she finally looked towards the voice.

There staring back at her was a beautiful brunette woman with her wavy brown hair halfway up, with strands that had fallen down around her face. She was maybe 22 or 23, wearing a gorgeous purple dress that fit her exactly right, hugging her every curve. Nicole was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

“ I am NOBODY’S darling!” The brunette’s words may have slurred, but her anger was unmistakable. She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. She started to storm off.

“Whoa whoa, wait please.” Nicole took off after the brunette, “ I am so so sorry about that. That’s my bad! My name is Nicole. What’s yours?” the redhead pleaded.

“It’s ok. I am sorry too; I shouldn’t have bitten your head off. It’s been a really crappy day. I'm Waverly by the way!” She said as she reached her hand out for Nicole to shake hands.

Nicole gladly took the offered hand, noticing it looked like a passport of some world traveler, except instead of stamps from other countries, it was covered in various bar stamps. Nicole thought that the smaller girl must either be a bachelorette or going through a horrible breakup with all those stamps.

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you Waverly,” Nicole said as she felt her smile growing, knowing full well her dimples would be on ample display any moment now.

“ The pleasure is all mine.” The brunette attempted to flirt, but between the slurred speech and the inability to stand up, it didn’t quite stick. “ I need a shot! Care to join me?” she inquired with a final look over her shoulder.

“ Yeah, I’d like that.” Nicole choked out. The redhead was intrigued by the enigmatic brunette.

They sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to come back with their drinks. Waverly’s old fashion was half gone by the time Nicole’s Jack and Coke had arrived. The wait gave the smaller girl the chance to dance by herself to the song playing around them. Nicole was caught up watching the small brunette dancing with her eyes closed, letting her body move with the music, never spilling a drop of her drink.

“ A toast!” Waverly bounces over after the song ends. “ To not smoking, but making friends at the wall anyways.” She smirked

“ Friends huh?” Nicole inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“ Yes, friends, and nothing more. I just got out of a horrible relationship, and I am not looking for another one.” Waverly managed to sound both sad, and confident at the same time.

“ I am more than good with being friends Waves. I would never presume anything more.” Nicole gave a soft smile as she spoke.

“ I want to dance. Dance with me? I don’t want any creeps thinking I am drunk and grinding on me.”

“ You are drunk! But I will gladly dance with you and keep all the creeps away.” Nicole laughed.

“ I will have you know I am an Earp… we don’t get drunk.” Waverly said, her smile quickly turning mischievous.

“If you say so…Earp" Nicole giggled and gently pulled the smaller girl behind her onto the dance floor.

They both soon joined Eliza and Dolls and the 4 of them danced their butts off. Nicole couldn’t help but watch every sway of Waverly’s hips. She was caught up in every detail of the beautiful woman dancing so close in front of her. From the way she swayed her hips, pressing into the front of Nicole, to the way when she smiled her eyes seemed to smile back as they became little half-moons. Their bodies kept getting closer and closer with every song.

“Hey, I am going to go say bye to Eliza and Dolls really quick. Do you need anything Waves?” Nicole asked as she bent down to whisper in her ear.

“I’m good, thanks. I will be right here when you’re done.” Waverly reassured her as she pointed to her location on the dance floor.

“I will be right back, I promise.” The redhead promised, shooting one last smile at Waverly before jogging off to join her friends, who were leaving for the night.

Nicole returned after a few minutes and what she saw sent her blood boiling. Some preppy jock, frat boy, douche bag was trying to force Waverly to dance with him. He kept moving closer and closer to her, and when the brunette tried to fight him off, he would hold her wrist and pull her closer into him.

“LET ME GO! Waverly yelled as she struggled to try and push him away.

“Come on baby… you know you want all this,” he said smugly as he pointed up and down his body.

Nicole ran up putting herself between the frat boy and Waverly. “The lady said NO! Now back off.” Nicole growled as she pushed him back, her anger building up.

“Or what?” he laughed reaching past Nicole towards Waverly, “What are you going to do about it… Dyke? Letting the last word bite off his tongue.

Nicole turned towards Waverly, “Here are the keys to my truck, it’s the blue F-150 outback. I will be there soon.” Nicole whispered as she handed Waverly her keys.

The man behind her snarled, “Your girlfriend ain’t going nowhere.”

Waverly looked from the man back to Nicole, confusion crossing her face.

“Do you trust me, Waves?” The redhead pleaded with the brunette.

Waverly looked back at the redhead, looking in her eyes, and gave a small nod of her head. The man snarled again, pushing Nicole out of the way, so he could get back to Waverly. Grabbing at the small woman’s hips pulling her closer. Nicole stood up and launched herself at the guy, punching him hard in the ear. The sudden shock of pain caused him to let Waverly go, and she ran out the back looking for Nicole’s truck. The man managed to land his fist in Nicole’s ribs knocking her back a few steps. Adrenalin pumping through her whole body, Nicole got back up and threw a couple more punches. She landed one across his nose, feeling it break under her fist. Then she went to work on his ribs with a few 1, 2’s, and a swift kick to his groin. The boy-man collapsed to his knees holding himself.

Nicole bent down and whispered, “ When a woman says no, she means No. Next time I suggest you remember that.” She spits some blood from a lucky shot he got off. Turning around to head outside to find Waverly and make sure she is safe.

“stupid dyke bitch.” He groaned as he tried to stand up, spitting the words out like venom.

Nicole stopped mid-step, turned around slowly, grabbing his hair in one hand as he fell back to the ground. “Yeah maybe, but she’s at least safe from your scum ass.” The redhead then landed a perfect uppercut to his jaw knocking his lifeless body back a few feet. He was out cold and that was her cue to exit before the police arrived.

Waverly saw the redhead exit out the back door clutching her hand close to her body. As Nicole climbed into the driver’s seat Waverly could see blood across Nicole’s Knuckles and the bruising already starting.

“Are you ok?” The brunette squeaked in worry as she reached for Nicole’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Can’t really say the same for the boy-man inside.” Nicole laughed, wincing at the pain in her lip, just now noticing the split lip.

“Did you really fight a complete stranger for me?” Waverly asked curiously

“I’d do a lot of things to…for you,” Nicole mumbled as she saw a bashful smile come across the brunette’s face.

“We need to get you patched up," Waverly said, her voice full of concern. “I don’t live far from here… I can patch you up there if you would like?” she asked nervously

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked, voice dripping with apprehension.

Waverly didn’t say a word just fiddled with her hands in her lap as she nodded her head.

“Ok if you’re sure.” Nicole sighed, but this time it was from the pain in Waverly’s eyes.

~~~

Waverly started to clean Nicole’s wounds with a warm wet washcloth. She gently washed off all the blood on Nicole’s hand. Most of which wasn’t even Nicole’s blood.

“Here put this on your hand, it will help with the swelling,” Waverly spoke softly as she handed Nicole an ice pack.

“Thanks! You really don’t have to fix me up.” Nicole said wincing a bit from the sudden pressure of the washcloth on her split lip.

For a moment, the world stopped, Waverly looked at Nicole’s lips, wanting to pull her in to kiss her right there in the dim kitchen light. Noticing Nicole’s honey-brown eyes grow darker as she caught her looking at her lips, Waverly stepped away pretending to clean the cloth.

She told herself she was only interested in the redhead because she was heartbroken over finding out her longtime boyfriend Champ had been cheating on her for months. But if she was honest, she was drawn to Nicole the minute she saw her leaning against the building, eyes closed, serenity washing across her face. Waverly was looking for any reason to talk to the beautiful redhead.

“How are your ribs?” Waverly quickly asked, pulling herself out of her head.

“They don’t feel broken, but I have a brace I can put them in for a couple of days, when I get home,” Nicole answered as she lowered her shirt back down after quickly checking them.

“Normally I would ask, but the adrenaline from the night is wearing off, and I drank too much to last much longer,” Waverly said as she started to walk to the living room where her purse dumped over, having haphazardly sat it on the couch earlier after they walked in. She started to lose her balance, the alcohol returning with a vengeance.

“How about we get you to bed, and I will see my way out. I will lock up and everything.” The redhead spoke as she wrapped one arm around the brunette’s waist, helping her to her feet.

Waverly didn’t argue, after all, she trusted Nicole and was in no condition to fight anyone. Nicole took her to her bed, helped her take her heels off, and then tucked her in. Waverly passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Nicole grabbed a glass of water and a couple of ibuprofen from the other room and sat it on the nightstand next to the sleeping brunette.

Placing a kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead, “ It was a pleasure meeting you Waverly Earp.” She whispered as she turned to exit the room. Shutting the bedroom door almost all the way shut before she left.

The next morning Waverly woke up trying to replay how she got home in her head. “Oh Gawd, I drank way too much last night.” She drank the water from the nightstand and took the medicine. As she wondered out of the bedroom, she started to remember the events of last night. Sitting on the coffee table was her purse all put back together, keys, and phone sitting next to it. There was a note on the kitchen table from Nicole. _Thanks for patching me up Waves. Nicole Haught._ On the bottom of her note, Nicole had left her number. _In case you need a friend to dance with again._ _J_

The brunette smiled as she read the note again, “Haught, of course!” she mumbled as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song with the same title and thought wow that would be a fun WayHaught story. This will be a part of a collection of one-shots around drinking and WayHaught.


End file.
